MLPFiM MEETS Percy Jackson: Adventures of Percy Jackson Jr
by Thomas O'Thacher
Summary: This fanfic was made with


My name is Wiese. I was all alone, wondering around on my own. My parents turned out to be Nazi's and I am a Jew, so I was all alone on the streets. As I wondered down the forbidding streets, I found a leaflet on the floor. "Come to Camp Half-Blood! It is the best. You will find loads of new friends and understanding people. Maybe you'll even be crowned King!"

Oh, I thought to myself, I'd love to be King! So I set out to Camp Half-Blood!

I was very nervous. I had never gone to Camp Half-Blood and I wondered how they would treat me there.

I arrived in Camp Half-Blood and waited for a pterodactyl to bring me to my new cave. As I was waiting for a one to take me there, I saw I think a mysterious figure hiding in the shadows.

It was as if he was looking at me!

I of course ran towards him and said, "What do you want?"

"For you to die!" the mysterious figure said and took out a knife and with a flash it came towards me.

I feared I was going to die. And as I was about to yell, and braced myself for the wound to appear on my side. Nothing happened.

I looked up and I stared straight into his beautiful eyes. They were so pretty and round and I delved right into them. Like soaking in a comfortable bath. His hair looked like the softest of velvet and encapsulated his face perfectly.

I had completely forgotten the assailant. All I could think of was him.

He looked at me with a smile as he brought the assailant down to his knees. "Looks like I was right on time."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It must have been one of Luke Castellan's henchmen" he said.

"Luke Castellan!" I gasped, "I thought Luke Castellan was defeated!"

"So did we... so did we." said he.

"But who are you then? OMG... you're not..." I gasped in asphyxiation.

"It is true," he, "I am no one else but Percy Jackson.

I had dreamed to meet Percy Jackson at some point in my lifetime. But it always was a distant dream. One that when you wake up, all you remember is Kelp Head's dreamy eyes and wonderful complexion. It was such a dream that I never thought could become real! But here he was, right before me.

"I could never dream of meeting you," I said dreamily.

Kelp Head grinned sheepishly, "Well, I had never thought of meeting such a great person like yourself."

I blushed manly.

"Hey," he said, "seeing as you're involved already, would you like to join me and the others to defeat Luke Castellan for good?"

"that sounds great! When do I start?"

"now!" said Percy Jackson and he led me towards the others. And there we started planning to defeat Luke Castellan!

"You know, I think Percy Jacksons brother would be better easier don't you think?" said Spike.

"No, you have to understand he is longer than some Gameboys." replied Percy Jackson.

"True."

"What ARE you talking about?" said Percy Jackson.

And they all laughed.

Our heroes arrived at the central district.

"How will we find where he is based in this big city?"

"We will never find him."

"Maybe not, look...there!"

Behind them was a massive blimp sign with Luke Castellan Corp scribbled upon it in bold .

So they found where he was,and entered the cave network...

As they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned.

"Come on" said Percy Jr.

..and then they went on their way!

"Lets take the ventilation shaft!"

"Thats a good plan, so we can sneak to the roof undetected"

So they got into the ventilation shaft.

They traveled up to the roof, via the ducks, thus avoiding the security systems because they are smart.

We are here, said Percy Jackson crawling out the duck, and putting his shirt on.

"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky

A hang glider appeared above them.

Luke Castellan laughed at them from it.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha"

"I could gun you all down from here with my blow dart, but I would rather do this...personal style."

he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop

"Ready?" he said, still laughing.

Percy Jackson removed his shirt and flexed his abs.

"Yes. I am ready. "

With that they leaped at each other, metaphorical guns blazing (which were literal slingshots).

"I will kill you dead"

Luke Castellan head butted Percy Jackson in the chest.

The Hero of Olympus fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Luke Castellan

"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"

"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."

"Well now you will die. Goodbye."

Luke Castellan leaned over Percy Jackson holding a large rock.

"Quick Percy Jackson use this!" said Wiese ,chucking a nearby stick towards The Hero of Olympus.

Percy Jackson grabbed it and chucked it towards Luke Castellan hard, knocking him backwards...off the edge of the tall hut they were on!

"Goodbye, Luke Castellan have a nice fall!"

"Aaaaaaaa!"

"We are safe now, he fell to certain doom."

Spike and Snips got out from the bush where they were cuddling. "Thank you, you saved us all"

"Don't mention it."

So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids.

The End


End file.
